


the fall to earth

by NadiasGhost



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiasGhost/pseuds/NadiasGhost
Summary: Gabriel is going to fall for the way he treated aziraphale and Crowley during the apocalypse that didn’t happen-- but as it’s decreed Gabriel sneers that he’d rather be a demon than be what the two of them had become. A human. So god herself turns him into a human. He's going to need help, and he doesn't have a lot of options. Enter: the Lord of Hell.not quite sure where im going with this yet





	the fall to earth

**Author's Note:**

> prologue-- if you guys like it ill continue

The archangel Gabriel would’ve been much better off if he’d only been able to keep his mouth shut. 

But, being an inherent creature of pride, he was upset. He was grasping out, and what he’d found burned him. 

God had decided that he deserved punishment for the way he’d treated his brother Aziraphale, and that his leadership was not what heaven needed. It took her rather a few days to decide the best course of action, but when she did, it was as though it had been clear to her all along. And so she appeared before the angel Gabriel, and told him in plain terms, that it was time for him to Fall.

She told him it was because of the way he’d treated his brother Aziraphale, and by extension, the demon Crowley, and he sneered at her and asked if she really thought it wise to make him a Demon. As she nodded, he made his mistake, and told her “that was fine”, that he’d “rather be a vile demon then what Crowley had become. A human.” 

And so that was what she made him.


End file.
